The discovery that oligomers of beta-amino acids adopt stable secondary structures has sparked immense interest in the synthesis, study and application of this peptidomimetics. However, some of the drawbacks on the preparation of poly-beta-peptides include the use of large molar excesses of expensive coupling reagents and multiple steps. Based on the recently developed ketoacid-hydroxyamine peptide ligation discovered by the laboratories of Prof. Jeffrey Bode, we have synthesized poly-beta-peptides by iterative, reagent less coupling of isoxazolidines monomers under aqueous conditions. Our long term plan is to synthesis using our methodology, other classes of isoxazolidine monomers including cyclic-beta-peptides which, have shown to be potentially useful as therapeutic agents for the management of biomedical problems. Furthermore, we hope to perform solid phase synthesis of poly-beta-peptides using our current solution phase methodology. In addition, we plan to use our isoxasolidine approach to beta-peptide synthesis to prepare the beta-peptide analogue of the HIV Tat DNA binding protein and examine its attachment to nucleic acids or drug candidates.